


Par Un Simple Regard

by JanaHelenLaivel



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanaHelenLaivel/pseuds/JanaHelenLaivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tout était blanc, absolument tout. Tout sauf ELLE. Elle était le Paradis et l'Enfer. -Spoilers saison 8-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Par Un Simple Regard

Bonjour tout le monde! Voici un court OS sur deux personnes que j'aime, à savoir Castiel et Naomi. Ca se passe pendant la saison 8, pendant une des entrevues de nos deux Anges! C'est ma toute 1ère fanfiction sur Supernatural, j'ai préféré ne pas introduire directement le comportement des protagonistes, ni de dialogues. J'ai un peu peur de faire du OOC en fait x)

Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas! Ma fanfiction est aussi sur d'autres sites, je n'autorise personne d'autre que moi à la publier!

Désolé pour les fans du Destiel ou du Megstiel, mais c'est du Nastiel dans cette fic^^ Sans plus en dire, je vous laisse lire!

En espérant que la fic vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tout était blanc. Absolument tout.

Tout sauf ELLE.

Il n'était pas seul. Elle était là. Assise en face de lui.

Et elle était belle, légèrement appuyée sur son bureau blanc.

Le fixant de ses beaux yeux bleus.

Il ne voyait qu'elle, il ne se souvenait que d'elle.

Elle était tout ce qui comptait au moment présent,

Le maintenant prisonnier sur son siège.

Lui ne pouvait que l'admirer.

Il savait pourtant ce qu'elle était. Qui elle était.

Elle n'était pas qu'une manipulatrice, oh non,

Elle était la tentation même.

Dans ce bureau froid et pourtant serein,

Elle était la chaleur et la vie.

Il ne pouvait cesser de l'observer. De l'aimer.

Par un simple regard, et pourtant son prisonnier.

Il était sien. Elle le contrôlait.

Il n'avait qu'une envie envers elle.

Non jamais plus il ne penserait à la tuer.

Parce qu'elle n'était pas que sa sœur ou son goelier.

Non elle était tout.

Elle était le Paradis.

Elle était l'Enfer.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Elle devina alors ses pensées et l'empêcha de se lever.

Par un simple regard. Par un simple ordre mental.

Elle le regardait. Toujours avec ce doux sourire.

Elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne à elle comme ça.

Mais il la regarda. Il la scruta. Il se leva.

Un simple regard avait suffit à le libérer.

En un mouvement il était près d'elle.

D'un simple regard, elle sut.

Elle sut tout ce qu'il pensait. Tout ce qu'il voulait.

D'un simple regard elle devint SA prisonnière.

Il l'empêcha de bouger. De se lever. De partir.

Il la regarda. Elle le regarda.

Glace contre Azur.

Homme contre Femme.

D'un simple regard ils surent.

D'un simple mouvement leurs lèvres se trouvèrent.

D'un simple baiser il comprit qu'il l'aimait.

Castiel, Ange Déchu manipulé et Naomi, Ange aux mille et un mystères,

Homme contre femme, non pas frère contre sœur,

Non pas Humain contre Ange,

Non pas dominé contre dominant.

Mais comme Amour et Pardon.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fini! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. Le style d'écriture ne vous a pas dérangé j'espère, je sais que c'est pas un style très utilisé et que les phrases courtes sont pas géniales...donc donnez-moi des avis s'il vous plaît (:

Bonnes Pâques à tous!


End file.
